1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a packaging apparatus and method, more particularly to an apparatus and method for filling a flowable product into an open-topped container, positioning a closure fitment into the container through its open top, crimping or folding a lip of the container over a portion of the fitment, and sealing the fitment to the folded lip of the container in order to form a sealed packaging and dispensing container for a flowable product. The invention is particularly suitable for filling and assembling sealed packaging and dispensing containers for soft ice cream and the like.
In general, although not limited thereto, the packaging apparatus and method according to this invention is adapted for application in connection with the packaging of soft ice cream wherein containers, preferably in the configuration of upwardly open cones, are individually tranferred from a stack of a plurality of nested cones onto a conveyor that transports the cones along a predetermined horizontal movement path. During such conveyance along the conveyor path, each cone is indexed to sequential processing stations, whereat each is filled with flowable product, has a closure or extrusion fitment positioned therewithin above the filled flowable product, and has the fitment mechanically fastened to the cones by crimping and energy sealing so as to produce a sealed package that is essentially liquid-tight and suitable for marketing to and use by consumers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of apparatus structures and methods are presently known and employed in packaging technology for filling and sealing of flowable products into various kinds of containers. None of the packaging equipment employed heretofore contemplate the provision of a novel and unique apparatus and method for effecting high-speed filling and packaging of flowable products, such as soft ice cream, sometimes referred to as soft-serve ice cream, into sealable containers. The present invention provides a method of enhancing efficiency, while concurrently avoiding the need for complex and expensive equipment in order to render the entire packaging procedure extremely economical. With respect to the different packaging structures and methods which have been developed heretofore, particularly those concerned with the filling and packaging of liquid or semi-solid, flowable products into sealable containers, none of these combine all of the advantageous features of the inventive packaging apparatus and method.
Mueller et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,812 describes a packaging apparatus and process in which a plurality of containers are continuously deposited in sequential steps on a conveyor from a container stacking arrangement which is located above the conveyor. Such containers are thereafter filled with a flowable product by a filling device and subsequently are covered with a web of transparent film that is thereafter severed to form individual container caps. Byrd et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,744 describes a conveyor system wherein frusto-conical cups are deposited onto a conveyor from a vertical cup-stacking arrangement. The deposited cups are filled with a flowable product and, at a subsequent station along the conveyor path, covers are applied to the filled containers. Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,196 describes a conveyor arrangement in which cups of a substantially frusto-conical configuration are filled with a flowable product, and subsequently a covering is applied thereto from a continuous web of film material, such web then being severed in order to form sealed packaging containers.
Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,971, St. Clair U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,909 and Byrd et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,281 each describe a different type of filling system that incorporates dispensing pumps and valves for accurately metering flowable product into containers which are adapted to be transported along a predetermined path by conveyor systems of the types illustrated and described in these patents.
These patents do not relate to the filling of containers of the type described herein with a flowable product such as soft-serve ice cream in a simple, rapid and efficient manner as contemplated by the inventive apparatus and method.
The present invention has been able to attain an important result of being able to fill, assemble and seal containers for flowable products, such as soft ice cream, which containers can be readily squeezed to extrude or dispense the product through an orifice in the closure fitment that is assembled to the container portion of the filled, assembled and sealed package. These containers are generally non-rigid, readily collapsible cone-shaped structures. This type of packaging for flowable products such as soft ice cream is believed to possess considerable appeal to consumers inasmuch as the resulting package is suitable for ready storage in home freezers and easy dispensing of soft-serve ice cream portions for neat and convenient consumption by consumers. Heretofore, packaging technology has not provided a satisfactory and economical means for filling, assembling and sealing such a package in a rapid and effiecient manner.